


Playlist

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Meet-Cute, Post Episode: s03e17 Maelstrom, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight I'm F**king You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Kindle playlist of mostly Lee/Kara songs. I challenged myself to write something that reflects how that song relates to BSG for me. I give myself a limited time and try to avoid tweaking it once I've finished it. The name of each chapter is the name of the song on the playlist, and I'll add chapters as I write them. If you want artist information, let me know (though most are completely recognizable, there are a couple of oldies that may not be very mainstream) and I'll try to add a YouTube link to the endnotes.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Zak - first meeting, pre-mini

_He’s pretty.  Not my usual type, though.  He’s...softer.  Confident in a completely non-aggressive way.  Wonder what he’d be like in bed?  I think - I think I might have to find out._

Kara walked up to the dark-headed guy standing at a table and offered him a drink - she’d been paying attention to what he’d been ordering when he was off the dance floor.   _Never let it be said that my recon skills aren't up to snuff_.  “Hey.  You looked thirsty.”

He turned in surprise and accepted her offer with a bright smile.  “Thanks!  I really was getting ready to head to the bar - the waitress hasn’t been by the table in more than an hour.”

The music was loud enough that Kara felt justified moving in closer.   _I have to hear him, right?_  She laughed at herself making excuses to get close to a mark.  She pushed up against him, just a little, quick enough that her hand there might have been an accident, to see how he’d respond.  He grinned at her again, almost as if he were clueless, but his eyes told her he’d felt it.  And wouldn't mind if she did it again.

The beat got stronger and she could feel it coursing through her blood.  Well, that and something else.  She’d had far less to drink tonight than usual, and still for some reason, she felt the pull of _recklessness_ that generally took a lot more alcohol.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, swaying into him, just feeling everything.  When she opened them, he was right there and the smile she gave him was one she wouldn’t have recognized if she’d been looking at herself.  She reached for his hands, pushed the one holding the drink to the table, then pulled them both to her hips.  She stood just the slightest bit up on her toes and whisper-shouted in his ear, “Tonight?  I’m fucking you.”

His fingers tightened on her and he whisper-shouted back, “I’ll give you my all.  First, let’s see how many people we can scandalize on the dance floor.”


	2. Need You Now - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lee, guilty drunk calling, pre-mini

“H’lo?” Lee’s voice was thick with sleep.

_Gods. He sounds so frakkable. Lords, please never let Zak find out how much I want his brother._ “Lee?  It’s Kara.”

“Kara? Why are you - what’s wrong? Did something happen to Zak? What’s all that noise?” He already sounded much more awake.

 _Too bad. I could listen to him for hours when he’s sleepy._  “Zak’s fine, as far as I know. He’s out on training maneuvers for the next two days.”

“What’s going on, Kara? Are you _drunk_?”

Kara laughed uproariously. “Maybe. When Zak’s out of town, I visit some of my old favorites, you know?”

Lee could hear the rumble of a male voice. It sounded entirely too close to the phone to be a respectable distance away. “Kara, do you need a ride home?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” she repeated, her drunken voice suddenly coy. “You wanna rescue me, Lee?”

“Tell me where you are.” Luckily he knew the place. When he got there, he pushed his way through the crowd toward the phones behind the pool tables. He found her on the back wall, some guy leaning into her, his lips nearly touching her jaw. Lee saw red.  

He stalked up, grabbed her arm and hauled her outside to his car.

“What, Lee? You going to spank me? Call Zak and tattle on me?”

“Spank....” _Gods. A naked Kara over his lap or bent over a desk or...._ He shook the thought out of his mind. “If you’re going to cheat on Zak when he’s out of town...”

“It’s not cheating, Lee. Zak knows. He doesn’t want specifics, but he knows. When he’s out of town, I play. I frak other guys. I frak other girls. Sometimes I do both. As long as I don’t give him the gory details, he’s fine with it.” She smirked at him. “Well, he does sometimes like to hear about the girls. It gets him hot.” She snickered.

“He - you’ve done this before?” em>Kara and another girl? Down, boy.

“Almost every time he’s out of town. I don’t sit at home waiting like a good little girlfriend. I’ve never been that girl.”

“You’re not doing it anymore. I don’t care if Zak’s okay with it. I’m not.”

“Why do you have a say?”

He looked away for a moment, swallowed down his anxiety. He shoved her up against the car with his body, put his hands on her face, and kissed her. Hard. “If you’re going to do this, I don’t want you frakking anybody but me.”

Kara tried to look away, but he held her firmly. “I - can’t do that, Lee. I can’t frak you.”

“Why not, Kara?  Why?”

“Because if I frakked **you** , that would be cheating.”

Lee shook his head. “I don’t understand. How would frakking me be any different than some random pilot or out-of-towner you pick up in a bar?”

“It would be different, Lee, because it wouldn’t be random. I wouldn’t just be scratching an itch. I actually - “ she managed to get free enough to drop her chin so she didn’t have to look at him, “- I can’t do that to Zak. I love him.”  _Please don’t figure this out._

Lee shook his head again. “You are so confusing. You love Zak, but you frak other people, and it’s not cheating, because he’s okay with it. You can’t frak me, because that would be cheating, but you can call me at zero three hundred to come pick your drunk ass up, knowing I’ll do it for the rest of my life if you ask me to.” He stopped abruptly and backed away a little. “Frak,” Lee muttered. "I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

She stared up at him, stunned into silence, then leaned in and laid her cheek on his chest. _We are both so frakked._

“I didn’t ask you to come pick me up, Lee.  I just...” _It should be easier to say this when he’s not looking at me, except I shouldn’t say it at all._

“Just what, Kara?” He rubbed his cheek on her hair.

She pulled her arms in tighter and whispered, “I just wanted to hear your voice. I was missing you. I didn’t...I won’t call you again. I’m sorry.”

He sighed and said quietly, “You will. You’ll call me the next time you pick the wrong guy and can’t seem to get rid of him. _Where did that come from?  But that’s what happened, isn’t it?_ You’ll call me the next time Zak’s out of town and you just want to hear my voice. You’ll call me. And I’ll answer. Always.” He laughed bitterly at himself. “I’ve already said it, I can’t exactly take it back now, can I?”  

Kara sniffled. “Lee?  I’m not drunk anymore. I want to go home. Will you please take me home?”


	3. Time For Me To Fly (version I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, season one.

Kara laid inside the Raider, making adjustments to the computer, sending readings back to _Galactica_. _The Old Man lied to me.  To me.  I mean, if there’s no Earth, fine, we can find a new planet to live on.  But he lied to me.  I thought we had a better relationship than that._

She followed Apollo’s instructions, trying out the Raider’s maneuvering capabilities, how it responded to the computer inputs as opposed to the direction from its own slimy connections. _Lee has no idea what he’s talking about.  I never frakked that Major, godsdammit.  What difference does it make to him, anyway?  Bastard.  And what the hell was the matter with Baltar?  If he had just kept his mouth shut, Lee would have never even cared that I’d frakked somebody else on Colonial Day.  Gods.  Men suck._

Visiting the President returned to her mind.   _She has cancer!  It’s all right there in the scrolls.  Oh, Lords of Kobol.  What am I supposed to do?_

Before she even knew she had decided anything, her fingers were flying over the computer, and she was listening to Lee getting more and more agitated.  She wasn’t supposed to be testing the Raider’s ability to jump today.

_Well, no one but the President will care if I don’t come back from this._

JUMP.

 


	4. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee, post-Maelstrom

_Where are you, Kara?  Why’d you leave me?  What out there was so much more important than coming back to us?  To me?_

Lee walked around the battlestar, appearing to do his job, but inside he felt like someone had poked him full of holes.  Holes that used to be filled with Kara Thrace.  Her obnoxious sense of humor, usually at his expense.  Her twinkling eyes.

_I had no idea.  There are pieces of you, memories of you, in things that happened long before you came into Zak’s life.  Not even my happy memories are happy without you anymore._

Sometimes his dad noticed, but more often Bill was deep in his own grief.  He was allowed to grieve openly, had support from Saul and other members of CIC, who were being careful with him.

Sometimes Helo noticed, but Lee hadn’t been close to Karl before, and him bringing that Cylon back from Caprica with him hadn’t helped make him any better a guy in Lee’s book.   _He loved Kara, though.  Can he be all that bad?_

Mostly Lee had to grieve quietly, on his own.  He had no one to talk to about his friend, no one to hug him when he cried.   _Kara would have done that.  She probably would have laughed her ass off making fun of me, but she would have held me and let me cry first.  Funny that the one person who stood by me through almost everything can’t be here to help me deal with her death._


End file.
